It Was Raining
by Tallis-chan
Summary: One-shot -- It was raining in Hollow Bastion. What does that mean for Cloud? -Clorith-


Just a simple Clorith fic I thought up. I always seem to put them in Cloud's POV. This one is in his POV as well. I think that it is a cute idea, but that's just my opinion. I hope y'all like it.

I want to thank the following reviewers: **Awesome Rapidash**, **SimpleNClean92**, **Beeria**, **Aeris Leonheart**, **apricot.pie**, **Sir Edward**, **Foi**, **EmpKaylenatye**, **deathrosekitty**, and **HopelesslyEscaflowne.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Cloud or Aerith…, or rain for that matter.

------------------------------------

_It Was Raining… _

It rained a lot in Hollow Bastion. If it wasn't raining it was cloudy. It seemed as though the sun never smiled upon this town. It seemed almost as if this place was cursed to always remain in the dark.

Since I've lived here all my life, I am really sick of all the rain. There are only three things I like about it. It was dark, the lighting, and lastly, the rain meant that she was happy.

In a way I'm actually kinda glad that it's rainy and cloudy here all the time, because then the weather would always reflect my attitude.

Let's just say that I'm not known for ever being happy a person. At least the sun never goes against my mood. It was usually always the same day after day, rainy or cloudy and I was grateful for the routine. It makes the day easier if you know what to expect.

Lighting is my favorite thing about rainy weather. I always enjoyed sitting outside and watching it crackle across the sky. I always fell asleep easier as I listened to the thunder echo around me.

I guess I'm the sort of person that doesn't want to be still and enjoy the peace and quiet. I must have something going on at all times or I become restless and bored.

If nothing was happening in Hollow Bastion, I would sometimes leave this place and travel to another town to do things there. You'd be amazed at all the things that I can do. Anyway, I guess I really like lighting because it is a lot like me; it seems to fit my personality so perfectly, just like her.

The first time I met her I had just returned from a neighboring town. Somehow, even though it seems the other towns have so much more to offer, I always find myself coming back. This time when I returned I saw a girl that I had never seen before. She appeared to be around my age or perhaps a bit younger. She certainly acted a lot younger, dancing around in the rain like a kid would do.

She was a very attractive girl. She saw me watching her and walked over to meet me. I'll never forget her first words to me. When you meet someone new you usually say hello, my name is so and so and stuff like that, right? But instead her first words to me were "Don't you just love the rain?"

Only a person like Aerith Gainsborough would say something like that.

It seemed that she was the only person in town that wasn't sick of the rain. Immediately I thought of her as odd but her unique personality quickly grew on me. Day by day, it seemed that she became even more beautiful, and some days it would almost seem as if there were no clouds in the sky and that the sun was actually shining down unto this place. She also made me appreciate the rain when it came.

We quickly became very good friends, and she soon she became much more to me.

It wasn't long before I had fallen completely in love with her. Her attitude towards everything was always so positive. Even if someone had done her wrong she was always very quick to forgive. She was so different from me in that aspect; once I had a grudge I held it for a long time.

Her heart was so forgiving that I was sure that even if someone killed her, she would still try and forgive them. She was always happy no matter what. However, when it was raining she was even happier.

Without fail every single time it rained she would go outside and dance in it. Once she even told me that she wanted her first kiss to be in the rain. This idea really startled me at first, simply because she usually never said things like that. But as I thought about it the idea started to appeal to me. I wanted to kiss Aerith; I wanted to kiss her in the rain.

Now however, it seemed as if the weather was conspiring against me. I had promised myself to do it and it hasn't rained since!

I'm actually kinda glad that it hasn't because I'm not quite sure if I would have been ready. I may be a brave person, but this, this was way out of my league. After a while though my nerves started getting the best of me and I decided that if it didn't rain within the next week I wouldn't do it.

It was dry the whole week. I was actually sorta relived that it didn't rain. I knew deep inside I wouldn't be able to do it anyway.

I went to sleep that evening kinda happy that I wouldn't feel guilty about it anymore.

When I woke up that morning however, I heard a very familiar sound on the roof.

_It was raining._

Which leads me to where I am now, I promised myself that I would do it. I just had too, because if I didn't do it now, I'd never be able to.

Somehow my heart knew that to be true as I slowly rose from my bed and dressed. I looked outside to see if Aerith was out there and sure enough, there she was dancing in the rain as usual.

I walked outside and she spotted me immediately and waved. I waved back and slowly walked up to her. I was gonna do it, I was finally gonna do it! Every footstep I took towards her seemed to weigh heavier and heavier, but I was still walking toward her…, I'm still gonna do it.

"I'm surprised that you are up this early in the morning Cloud, did the rain wake you up?" She said gently when I was close enough to actually hear her.

I nodded back in reply.

"I thought so. I'm so glad that it is finally raining again. I was worried that everything would dry up." She said as she turned her face away from me to look at the landscape around her.

Even through the sound of the falling rain I could hear her sigh. Everything still seemed so dark, but it seemed so much better when it was raining.

I slowly put my hand under her chin and pulled her face towards me. When she finally looked at me, I cupped my hand around her beautiful face.

"Aerith." I said affectionately. The way the rain made her look now and the way that she caused me to fall in love with her were too much for me to hold in. I had to let it out.

I leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it meant so much to Aerith and me. When we parted, we were both smiling.

"I love you Aerith." I confessed.

"I love you too Cloud." She replied softly as she rested her head on my shoulder. The rain continued to fall around us.

Now I had another reason to like the rain, it signifies the first time I fell in love. It also signifies the first time I had confessed my love and had the feeling returned by the one I loved.

Ever since that day when it rained I was happy. Sometimes though, and I would never admit this to anyone, I even danced in the rain right along side Aerith.

---------------------------------------

I hope that you liked it. I'm sorry if by any chance that this idea has been used before. Please Review! You guys make me really happy when you review. It makes my day!


End file.
